The torture shoes
by youngjusticefanatic
Summary: A random one shot my insane friend came up with where Alex is dating this girl who turns out to be evil and buys her painful shoes for fun. Just read it! And tell me what you think. Jack tries to humiliate him, Tom makes an idiot of himself and Alex's girlfriend is just plain scary. A picture of the shoes will come up soon


**This is a one shot made for my friend who took me to France. It's really random and based on these new massage sandals I brought because my flip flops gave me blisters and i neededshows to go to the beach in. Here you are.**

**This is set after Snakehead**

**Enjoy and review please :D**

**I do not own Alex rider or anything other than the plot**

Alex had been dating Jane for the past month. He finally thought it was time for her to meet his one and only true friend, Tom. So it was arranged that on Saturday at 2:30 Alex and Jane would meet Tom at a local cafe on the high street.

The day had finally arrived and Alex actually looked forwards to Tom meeting his girlfriend. His only fear was Tom humiliating himself or attempting to humiliate Alex and hit on Jane. Both ways would end terribly for Tom.

It was 2:00 when the door bell at Alex's Chelsea house. He had been seated on his bed catching up on some work. He had been back from his latest mission for over a month now and he was still behind. When he heard the bell ringing through the house he shot off his bed letting papers and pens fly everywhere and ran down the stairs. He didn't trust Jack to open the door. She always tried to tell embarrassing stories of Alex's childhood to Jane leaving him blushing or Jane looking at him strangely for the rest of the day.

"I got it!" he cried so Jack wouldn't try and open the door. He got to the door and stopped for a moment to check the mirror next to himself and straightened his hair slightly before opening the door.

"Hi" Jane said enthusiastically in her scratchy voice. She had long black hair, untidy as always, her thin scrawny figure was covered in a tight white top and tight jeans. She had dark red lipstick on and her claw like nails were covered in a similar red fashion.

"Hey!" Alex replied happily. He pulled her in for a hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Is that Jane?" Jack cried from somewhere in the house.

"Yes" Alex shouted back cautiously.

"Wait a sec, I want to chat with her" came another shout.

Alex looked alarmed, grabbed his keys from the key hook next to the door, picked up his pair of trainers from the shoe rack and ran out of the house pulling Jane with him and slammed the door. He ran down the street in his sock with one hand holding a set of keys and a pair of trainers and the other dragging a high pitched giggling Jane with him. When they had run around the corner Alex stopped to let Jane catch her breath and pulled on his shoes. They slowly made their way to the cafe since they had plenty of time to kill and arrived 15 minutes early. After grabbing the sofa seats by the window Alex left Jane to go and get a bottle of diet coke and a latte. There were two people in front of him queuing to get their orders so Alex waited and watched Jane. She sat their chewing at her already scratch painted nails and stared out of the window. Alex watched her for just over a minute before his order was taken. Once he had the drinks he went and joined Jane and listened as she described her day so far. It was horribly boring but he didn't have much else to do.

5 minutes later Tom arrived. Alex spotted him through the window as he walked by and waved. Tom waved back and walked in.

"Hey Alex!" Tom greeted and then in his most seductive voice, "You must be Jane, call me Mr Hotty or Tom, either works just fine."

Alex banged his head on the table as if wishing he could be anywhere else.

Jane laughed her high pitched cackle.

"Oh your so sweet!" she shrieked. Tom held back a shiver and continued his humiliating image.

"If Alex ever dumps give me a call." Tom said in the same seductive voice and then walked off to get a drink. As he walked away the only thought running through his head was 'I hope she doesn't think I mean it!'

Tom came back looking a bit more serious.

"So Alex, how's your... Extra curricular activity going?" he asked. For some reason Jane went quiet and became very interested. Alex took note of that.

"I think I've stopped," he said slowly, "they haven't told me whether or not they still want me to come and help out."

"So what's this you boys are talking about?" Jane asked trying and failing to sound as if she didn't care.

"Oh Alex just helps out around the community every now and then." Tom said looking at Alex the whole time as if seeing if the lie was good enough. Alex gave a small nod.

"Oh, so where did you help out last time?" she asked over curiously.

"Well, um, last time I was helping out in Asia." Alex explained. Tom tried and failed to hide a smile showing he knew exactly what Alex was talking about. Alex kicked him under the low circular coffee table causing Tom to wince.

They stayed on the topic for a few more minutes until the subject changed. Jane spent most of the rest of the time scowling at Tom for some reason unless she was using her hideous laugh on one of Alex's lame puns or jokes.

Tom sat there praying that this girl's high pitch, scratchy voice, fearful laugh and scrawny figure wouldn't find their way into his nightmares.

Alex spent the time thinking that there was something off about Jane and let the idea swim in his head as he thought of possible reasons why.

After an hour or so of random conversation Tom said his goodbye and walked off followed shortly by the other two after Jane ran to the toilet quickly. She came out minutes later looking practically the same but with a brand new layer of blood red lipstick on.

They walked in silence for a moment before Alex got bored.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know what you mean." Jane cried back looking away from Alex making it annoyingly clear that she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Come on Jane," Alex said persuasively, "you can tell me if something's wrong."

"Oh fine, you and Tom seem so close. He knows all your secrets and everything. I know when you were talking about 'extra curricular activities' you meant something else. It's like you can't trust me or something. It's not like if you told me your secrets I would run off and sell them to the highest bidder or that I work for someone who hates you and wants to know more about you!" she whined. Call it a gut feeling or whatever but Alex knew that she was evil there and then. To test his theory he saw a shoe shop with strange looking shoes on display out front. They looked like strange slip on sandals with painful looking spikes where the foot goes. He quickly read the description that was displayed above the shoes. It read:

Acupuncture sandals used to relax your feet.

Wear only for 10 minutes a day for the first week and then 10 minutes more each week depending on foot sensitivity.

More inside.

Alex got an idea. He dragged Jane into the store and sat her down on one of the rectangular sofas.

"Wait here." he said and walked off. Jane waited and moments later Alex came back with a box.

"If you love me and want to know my secrets like Tom does then wear these shoes for the next week to prove it." Alex said trying to look honest and meaningful. Due to his brilliant spy skills his face looked just like he wanted it to.

Jane nodded and agreed and Alex pulled out a blue pair of acupuncture sandals. He picked out the perfect size and let her slip them on. He could see by the expression on her face that the shoes were uncomfortable and painful for her sensitive feet.

"How do they feel?" he questioned innocently.

"Fine" she replied in a higher the usual pitch. Alex walked over and paid for them without another word and then came back with a bag to put her black converses in. Reluctantly, Jane stood up, took her old shoes and they walked out. She knew that to learn Alex's secrets she had to keep these on at least when he was around.

Alex could tell over the next few days that the shoes were torture, slow and painful torture. He made sure that she wore them to school, there was no uniform, and then invited her home were she had to wear them everywhere. Alex noted that she walked slower as time went on and her feet seemed red and blisters were showing around the strap above the toes.

Finally, the Saturday after Alex had brought the shoes, Alex invited Jane to his house. When he opened the door he greeted her and invited her in.

"Come to my room." he said and led the way up.

Jane followed slowly feeling the pains in her feet pulling her down.

When she arrived she slumped on Alex's bed.

"You can take the shoes off now" Alex said.

"Thank God! Those shoes are torture!" she cried. She kicked the shoes off showing deeply imbedded prints from the lumps on the soles.

"Anyway, how are you?" he questioned.

"I'm fine, thank you." she practically growled through her teeth as she rubbed her raw feet, "Now, I wore those shoes for a week and as I've done my part of the bargain why don't you go ahead and tell me your secrets?"

Alex sat there looking distant as if contemplating what to say.

"You know what?" he said slowly, "I think for you to prove your un devoted loyalty and love to me you should wear those shoes for another week. That way I'm certain that-"

Alex was cut off by Jane jumping to her feet and attempting a round kick at him. This move would have been successful if, when she had jumped to her feet, she had not stumbled in pain. Alex easily blocked and pushed her away causing her to use her pained feet even more.

"You liar! I have suffered a whole week to find out your secrets! I didn't even want the job but, unfortunately, I was chosen for it! Why, out of all the girls in that particular criminal organisation was I picked? Why?" Jane screeched. She tried to attack again but her feet couldn't take the pain and she fell. Alex casually walked out of his room and down the stairs, he made sure he had his phone with him, then he walked out the front door, stood still and dialled 1 on his specially adapted phone. The phone rang a few times before a voice came through.

"Jones" the voice said in a monotone voice.

"Hi, this is Alex, I've got an evil person trying to harm me. She's at my house and I've slowed her down. I'll try and keep her in the house until someone comes to pick her up." Alex said casually.

"Back up will be there in 5 minutes." Jones said and then hung up.

Alex slumped against the wall listening to the crashes and bangs coming from his room and Jane kept attempting to stand up and walk a few metres.

"I'm coming!" she cried in her scratchy, high pitched scream.

"I'll be waiting" Alex shouted back with a yawn. He thought if someone walked by he would look really weird. He was slumped against the wall of his house with the front door wide open letting out noise of crashes and bangs and high pitch screams. He laughed at some of the scenarios people might come up with.

"Here I come!" she screamed. Her voice seemed closer so Alex looked into the house to see her on her hands and knees at the top of the stairs. He guessed she must have just crawled.

"Take your time" he said with another yawn. Jane did the closest thing to a growl that she could,it sounded more like a cat being squished between a large construction roller and a cheese grater.

'Poor cat' Alex thought

Jane started trying to crawl down the stairs only to fail miserably and slip causing her to tumble down to the wooden floor at the bottom. When she had finally stopped moving Alex noticed her chest still rising and falling yet the rest of her was still. She was just unconscious. A moment later there was a screeching of tires and a group of SAS dressed men jumped out of a van.

"Are you Alex Rider?" one asked. Alex guessed he was the leader.

Alex nodded.

"She's in there, don't worry, she's just unconscious." Alex said with a shrug. The men looked uneasy for a moment before stepping in and retrieving the body. When they left Alex pulled out his phone and texted Tom.

HEY TOM, GIRLFRIEND TURNED OUT TO BE A PSYCHO LUNATIC. WANT TO MEET UP AND PLAY FOOTBALL? A

SORRY TO HEAR THAT, SURE, SOUNDS GOOD. SEE YOU SOON. T


End file.
